Dilemme !
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Quand Ed et Al se prennent la tête pour une sombre histoire... poursuivit par un Hughes plus que collant... Humour et suspens garantis ! Attention, ca va rigoler sous les chaumières ! chap2:liens fanarts, et explications dans les reviews
1. Dilemme !

**DILEMNE !**

_Ma première fic FullMetal Alchemist, alors un peu de gentillesse ! Reviews et comments pliiiiiiize !_

Allez, Ed, c'est l'heure !  
Le lieutenant colonel Meas Hughes dévala les escaliers, rencontrant sa femme qui montait changer la petite Alicia.  
- Pardon, Gracie, mais tu n'as pas vu Ed ?  
- Non, désolée…, lui répondit sa femme dans un mince sourire.  
- Ah, c'est pas vrai, toujours à la maraude quand vient le moment de…  
Gracie Hughes n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase de son mari, ce dernier poursuivant sa descente.  
- Regarde à la cuisine ! lança-t-elle juste à temps, car son mari avait bifurqué en direction du salon. Il fit demi-tour, et rejoignit la cuisine en trombe.  
Entrant comme une furie dans la pièce, il croisa le jeune Alphonse.  
- Al ! Tu n'as pas vu ton frangin ?  
- Euh… non, Monsieur Hughes… Je ne l'ai pas vu, et il n'est pas non plus à la cuisine, ça c'est sur… !  
- Oh… c'est pas grave… dans ce cas, je vais voir s'il n'est pas à la bibliothèque… Elle n'est pas très grande, mais vu sa taille, il risquerait fort bien de se perdre… Il est aussi trop petit pour attendre les rayons… !  
Et il se mit à rire… D'un rire niais, comme l'affublait Ed quand il se trouvait dans les parages en de tels moments.  
- Tiens, fit il soudainement, ton armure fume… Oo ;  
Al se rendit compte qu'effectivement, de minces rais de fumées sortaient par les jointures de ses épaules.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Mais ! Ce n'est rien, ah ah ! Je teste juste ma capacité à résister à la chaleur… ! Ho ho ! j'ai juste versé une marmite d'eau bouillante à l'intérieur ! Mais… Je crois que je vais sortir pour me vider !  
Et Alphonse Elric se précipita sans demander son reste dans la petite cour attenant à la maison des Hughes, en utilisant la petite porte de la cuisine donnant sur l'extérieur…  
Meas resta pensif, l'air surpris.  
- Ah… Ces jeunes, toujours a vouloir dépasser leurs limites… Comme c'est beau !  
Ses yeux brillaient de mille éclats, se souvenant des jours anciens…  
- Bon, c'est pas tout, je dois retrouver ce morveux… ! Ed ! ED !

Dehors, caché derrière un arbre, Al attendit de ne plus entendre les appels du militaire pour ôter ce qui lui servait de tête. Deux tignasses blondes apparurent, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Mais sous ces deux longues mèches, rugissait un volcan en furie.  
- Non mais y va voir, c'militaire de mes deux, si j'suis p'tit ! J'vais lui en foutre, moi, des « petit » !  
- Ed ! Ed ! Calme-toi ; il pourrait revenir !  
Et pour calmer son frère, Al lui enfonça le casque sur la tête, le forçant à retourner dans la pénombre de son armure. A cent mètres à la ronde, on pouvait alors entendre le son de cloche que faisait Ed en frappant des pieds contre les parois métalliques et froides de son petit frère.  
- Aahhhhh ! Allez, sors-moi de là, espèce de poubelle ambulante ! J'étouffe, là-dedans ! T'as jamais pensé à faire aérer de temps en temps ? Ca pue le renfermé… Allez ! Laisse-moi sortir !  
Deux secondes plus tard, Ed retrouvait le sol ferme.  
- Bon, tu m'expliques ? Ou je dois deviner ?  
- T'expliquer quoi ? fit Ed en reprenant son souffle  
- Pourquoi tu refuses d'y aller ? Moi je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir ta chance !  
- Eh bien, vas-y, te gêne pas pour moi… Connaissant Hughes, ça doit être prêt depuis peu…  
- Voyons, tu sais bien que ça m'est impossible, Ed… Ca ne servirait à rien…  
- Hum… je serai toi, j'y ferai un tour… Je te confirme que t'en as bien plus besoin que moi ;  
- Idiot..., soupira Al. Mais ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu refuses d'y aller… !  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…, fit Ed en détourna la tête…  
- Nous sommes frères, Ed ! On avait juré de tout partager !  
_« Ouais, ben ça c'est pas un truc que j'aimerai partager, justement..._ _»  
_- Tu pourrais pas comprendre…  
- N'importe quoi ! (O.O,)  
- Je te dirai rien ! Un point c'est tout ! Ca me soule déjà de crécher chez Hughes à cause de ce Scar², si en plus je dois supporter ce qu'il me colle au dos… ! J'suis plus un gamin, merde !  
Al sembla avoir un éclair lui traversant tout son corps métallique _(NDA : ça doit faire mal, ça !)  
- _Non… ne me dis pas que… tu aurais peur d'un peu de…  
- NOOON ! Ne dis pas le mot ! Rien que d'y penser ça me rend malaaaaade…  
Ed s'accrocha au tronc d'arbre, serra son gilet au niveau de la poitrine de sa main métallique.  
-Quoi ! Mais enfin, Ed… ('Oô')  
- Raaahhh… Fous moi la paix, Al… Chui déjà assez mal comme ça… C'est limite si je vais pas gerber…  
Al ne comprenait plus rien.  
- Mais ? Mais ! Depuis quand… ? Enfin… ? C'est quoi cette histoire ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire un truc pareil ! C'est pas des conneries, hein !  
Mais si je te dis que je veux pas y aller… c'est bien parce que je ne PEUX pas !... Ahhh merde… Winry va me tuer…  
- ('OO) De quoi tu… AAAAHHHHHH ! Non ! Ne me dis pas que… ?  
Edward était à présent littéralement couché par terre, son corps donnant l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol, au milieu de feuilles mortes. Son frère s'agenouilla à ses côtés.  
- Mais comment t'as pu faire ? Enfin, je veux dire… c'est chimiquement impossible… Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver… !  
- Chui sûr que la vieille taupe s'est plantée quand elle l'a refait !... Winry me l'avait bien dit, pourtant…  
Il se releva soudain et mima son amie :  
- « _Je l'ai allégée, tu seras donc plus rapide, mais elle sera plus fragile aussi…_ » Si je m'en étais douté… Mais que ?...  
Au dessus de leurs têtes, quelques feuilles mortes tombaient, soufflées par le vent, mais depuis quelques secondes, il en tombait plus que de raison… et les branches frémissaient… Puis un gros rire se fit entendre, et l'arbre se mit à gesticuler violemment, secouant toutes ses branches jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune feuille, dévoilant alors le Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, se tordant de rire, accroupi au milieu d'un nœud de branche.  
- (OoO,) Lieutenant Colonel OoO! firent Al et Ed, étonnés.  
Le lieutenant s'étrangla.  
- Argl… Alphonse ! Edward… !  
- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? ..TT,  
- Ahah… rien… Je me disais juste qu'à présent, il fallait oublier le Fullmetal et t'appeler le Fullrust Alchimiste… L'Alchimiste de Rouille ! Mouarhahahahahahaaaa !  
Al vit son frère passer du vert au rouge, et la pression monta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enflamme. Il avait déjà frappé dans ses mains, quand le géant de fer fit une prise à Ed pour lui maintenir les mains.  
- Rahhh ! Lâche-moi Al ! Que je lui règle son compte à ce débile profond ! Eh ! Descendez de la, si vous êtes un homme ! Venez me redire ça en face !  
- Quand tu auras grandis, mon p'tit ! Si tu veux, j'ai une échelle dans la remise !  
- PAS DE PROBLEME ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE ! JE MANQUE PAS DE RESSOURCE !  
-Ca tombe bien, j'ai pas encore fait ma provision pour l'hiver… je suis super en retard !...  
Alphonse se frappa le front, en signe de consternation. Ils en auraient pour toute la soirée, car on pouvait voir au loin le soleil décliner rapidement sur l'horizon, en cette fin d'après-midi automnale…  
D'un côté, Hughes qui miaulait du haut de son arbre, de l'autre, Ed qui aboyait comme un chien enragé en tournant autour de l'arbre où restait perché le militaire…  
- Pfff… Tout ça parce qu'il ne veut pas prendre _son bain_… (TT,)

Dis, Ed, c'est bientôt minuit… Tu comptes rester dehors encore longtemps ?  
Al était sur le balcon de la salle à manger. Lui et Gracie avaient pris leur repas, tandis que Hughes continuait à rester sur son arbre.  
- J'ai tout mon temps… Si on est cantonné chez lui dans l'attente d'une mission…  
- On risque de ne pas en avoir pour longtemps, tu sais, Ed…  
Gracie rejoignit Al. Elle tenait Alicia dans ses bras.  
- Chéri ? Je vais mettre Alicia au lit… Tu ne veux pas venir la border ?  
Hughes écarquilla les yeux, et ses joues se mirent à rosir.  
- Ahhh ! J'arri…  
Ed se frotta les mains…  
- Ouais, vas-y… je t'attends… !  
Le lieutenant colonel ravala ses mots.  
- Euh… non, vas-y sans moi… Pour une fois, elle pourra bien se passer de son papounet d'amouuuuuur… bouhouuuuuuuuhouuuu… !  
Hughes pleurait à grosses larmes.  
- Tu n'es qu'un petit monstre, Ed ! Me priver de ma chtite fifille à moi…  
Ed jubilait : « _niarkahahahah ! Hein ? Il a bien dit « petit » ?_» OOx  
- Vous inquiétez pas, Madame Hughes… Ed n'est pas méchant… ils finiront bien par se fatiguer, de toute façon… (TT)  
- Oui, chérie, Al a raison, t'occupes pas de nous Et pis dormir à la belle étoile, ca ne me dérange pas !  
A ce moment là, un grand souffle de vent balaya la cour, soulevant les feuilles mortes, et la pluie se mit à tomber, drue. Ed se mit a rire, se moquant de lui.  
- Ah ben… Comme si j'avais bien besoin de…  
Deux mètres plus bas, Edward ne rigolait déjà plus.  
- Eh meeeeeerde…. TT Chui tout mouillé, maintenant..  
Il releva la tête, bravant la pluie, et s'adresse à Hughes.  
- Ouais, vous pouvez être content… !  
Pour toute réponse, il se reçut une serviette de douche sur la figure.  
- Mais que ?...  
Hughes sauta de l'arbre, et se réceptionna à côté du jeune alchimiste.  
- Je savais qu'il allait pleuvoir… alors j'avais prévu le coup...  
- QUOI ! Alors ça signifie que vous avez fait exprès de me foutre en rogne ! Mille Pétards !  
- Oui, mais de toutes façons, j'avais bien mes doutes… Et puis j'ai reçu une lettre de ta grand-mère, qui m'annonce la venue de ta petite copine Elle arrive demain, ici, à Central… Alors ? Heureux ?  
- RAAAAHHHHHHH ! VOUS VOUS ETES BIEN AMUSE, A VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !  
Il lança un poing vers le grand homme, mais arrêta son geste à deux centimètres de son menton, et lui fit une pichenette qui l'envoya tout de même valdinguer contre le tronc…  
- Pfff…  
Et il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la maison.  
Hughes ne fit aucun effort pour se relever, mais fit un sourire.  
Sous sa serviette de bain, qui lui couvrait le visage, Edward Elric souriait aussi…

Fin

10 mars 2005


	2. images de Dilemme !

voici les lens pour voir mes fanarts imageant la fic

http/img251.echo.cx/img251/4937/edcolre8eg.jpg

http/img99.echo.cx/img99/4466/famillehughes5rq.jpg

http/img99.echo.cx/img99/3729/imitationwinry0tl.jpg

http/img99.echo.cx/img99/1411/hughesarbre4dz.jpg

http/img99.echo.cx/img99/1214/sourires1me.jpg

voila amusez vous bien ;

si vous n'avez pas les 2 slash et les 2 points apres "http", il faudra les ajouter... la faute a fanfictions, qui n'aime pas les liens...


End file.
